


【授翻/哈德】Arrest Me, Officer

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Detective Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Police Officer Harry Potter, citizen draco, 麻瓜au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Draco Malfoy，一位试图通过大量罚单，来跟帅气的警官Harry Potter搭话的良好公民，但事情的进展并不顺利，Harry完全不买他的账，于是救星Pansy又一次登场了。或者简言之，Pansy帮Draco把Potter警官搞上床了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【授翻/哈德】Arrest Me, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arrest Me, Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947377) by [melanie_bxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx). 



——————————————————  
  
  
“该死的混蛋，”Draco一边破口大骂一边狂按汽车喇叭。“别挡道！”他提高车速，抬手擦掉了眼角的泪水。他不敢相信那个混蛋背着他出轨了，他可是Draco Malfoy。那个狗胆包天的混蛋。晚上七点左右，Draco急匆匆地赶回家吃完饭，但却发现他的男友Mark，正在Draco的公寓里，Draco的卧室里，操另一个男人，他怎么——  
  
“操！”当警笛声从他车后传来时，他忍不住骂道。他望了一眼后视镜，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨起来，他刚刚经历一场分手，就被警察拦下了？今天还能更倒霉一点吗？他搓了搓脸，确保自己看起来很精神，然后再次望向了后视镜，看见一位警官下了摩托车走向Draco的车，Draco摇下车窗之后惊呆了。  
  
这位警官太辣了。他取下头盔揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的黑发，然后抽出记事本开始记录，Draco立刻开口道。  
  
“警官，嗨警官，”Draco说，这位帅气的警察低头看着他。“我能知道我做错什么了吗？”  
  
“你驾驶超速了，”他直截了当地回答，Draco看了一眼他胸前的名牌。  
  
“Potter...警官？”他说。“Potter警官，我知道我做错了但...”Draco解开了他衬衫的几颗纽扣，然后摸了摸自己的头发。“或许...我能做些什么来弥补我的过错？”  
  
“请出示你的驾照。”警官说。  
  
“我还不知道你的名字呢，”Draco露出一个迷人的微笑，他总是有办法摆脱这种窘境，呃其实也不算，他也不知道他是如何...有的时候，Draco开车会被警察拦下，而他的男友，现在是前男友了，会老老实实去缴罚款。但当他一个人开车被拦下的时候，他只需要挂上他最迷人的微笑和一个诱惑的眼神，警察就会放过他，所以眼前这个男人也会吃这一套，对吧？  
  
“是Harry，请出示你的驾照。”这个男人...Harry，仍然表现得非常专业，这就有点难办了。  
  
“啊，Harry，真是个好名字，我是Draco，”他微笑着说。  
  
“Draco，驾照，谢谢。”Harry坚定地说。  
  
“警官，你瞧...我出门的时候很着急，忘带钱包了，所以...”  
  
“所以你没带驾照？”  
  
“是的，警官，但我想我们能用其他方法来弥补这个，”他脸上挂着性感的表情，朝那个男人眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“你想用性来贿赂我吗？”  
  
“嗯，我倒不会这么说——”没等他把话说完，Harry就给他开了一张罚单。“等等，警官。”  
  
“祝你愉快，Draco，再见。”他说，然后转身离开了。  
  
“噢...但...”Draco望着罚单叹了口气，真棒，棒极了。他不明白，这招以前总是很管用的，为什么在这个男人身上不起作用？  
  
他必须得找出原因。  
  
*  
  
“不错，非常容易，”Draco盯着红绿灯笑了笑。自从那天被Harry拦下之后，Draco就决心要找出这个男人不买他账的原因。没有任何人能抵抗他的魅力，他已经没心思去想刚跟前男友分手的事儿了，他现在满脑子都是Harry，Harry穿着警察制服的样子太辣了， 再加上摩托车和头盔，天哪，Draco真的被他迷倒了。  
  
“来吧，”他微笑着闯过红绿灯，接着加快了车速，当他看到Harry骑着摩托车跟在他的车后时，他得意地笑了起来，然后缓缓地靠边停车，摇下了车窗。现在才刚到中午，但他已经穿上了那件他最爱的衬衫，能显得他的脸更好看的那件衬衫。  
  
“你好，警官，”Draco笑眯眯地说。  
  
“噢，又是你，”警官有点惊讶地望着他。“Draco，对吗？”  
  
“你还记得我呀，”Draco微笑起来。“我这次又做错什么了...Harry？”  
  
“闯红灯了，你没发现吗？”Harry在记事本上潦草地记录着，头也不抬地说。  
  
“噢对，”他突然有些词穷了。“我需要出示驾照吗，警官？”  
  
“你现在带着的吗？”  
  
“当然，是的，”他递出自己的驾照，在Harry够到之前把手缩了回去，然后抬起头笑着说，“但有一个条件。”  
  
“这可不是什么你能安排打商量的事儿，Draco，”Harry说。“你的驾照，谢谢。”  
  
“好吧，”他把驾照递了过去，然后从Harry手里接过一张罚单。  
  
“你...把你的手机号写在这儿了？”Harry皱着眉扯掉了Draco粘在驾照后的小纸条。  
  
“被你发现了，”他轻声笑了笑。“打给我，好吗？”说完，他拿回他的驾照，留下Harry举着那张写了他手机号的纸条站在原地，驾车离开了。  
  
这次绝对会成功的。  
  
*  
  
“Harry。”  
  
“Draco，又是你，”Harry叹了口气。“一直收罚单不累吗？”  
  
“只要是你给的，我都喜欢，”Draco笑着靠在车窗上。  
  
“Draco，”他坚定严肃的语调让Draco忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
  
“Harry，”Draco说，“呃，我今天赶时间，我...我姐姐马上要生孩子了，”他撒谎说。  
  
“这理由不足以让你不收罚单。”  
  
“但是...”  
  
“你的罚单，收好了，别再违法了，”Harry说，然后走回了他的摩托车前，Draco绝望地叹了口气。  
  
*  
  
“他他妈的完全不理我，”等红灯的时候，Draco气冲冲地说。  
  
“行了，戏剧女王，大惊小怪的，”Pansy哼了一声。“他是个警察，不能和一个经常违法的人约会。”  
  
“但他根本就不买我的账，他是第一个这么做的人！”Draco申辩道。“我什么方法都试过了！”  
  
“什么方法？是指？”  
  
“已经有一个月了，我什么都尝试过了，收了一大堆罚单，大概五张还是六张，嗯，应该是五张。”  
  
“你知道的吧，虽然我是个律师，几乎可以把你从几乎所有困境里捞出来，但如果你一直收罚单的话，你可能会吃官司，甚至进监狱。”  
  
“嘁，你能搞定的，再说我又不是没缴罚款，”听了Pansy的话，Draco不屑地笑了笑。“我真的试过了所有方法，我试着表现得风趣，聪明，神秘，甚至是轻浮，但都不管用，他没有任何反应！”  
  
“所以你认为你表现得仿佛有50种人格，他就会跟你约会了？”  
  
“如果你要这么说的话...”Draco叹了口气朝前驶去。“我只是...我想让他注意到我，有一次我甚至为此穿上了我最好的那套行头，但你知道吗？他那天根本没上班，是另外一个红头发的家伙，那人完完全全绝对不是我的菜。”  
  
“噢亲爱的，为什么你不能像个正常人一样去接近他呢？”  
  
“我不知道，他总是在工作，他几乎知道我所有的事情，但我却对他一无所知，除了他的名字。”  
  
“你太惨了，这可真让人绝望，”Pansy翻了个白眼。  
  
“噢那就是他！”Draco倒吸一口气，开始提高车速。  
  
“Draco，慢点！”Pansy掐着他的手臂，但Draco完全不在乎，他马上又要见到Harry了。当他听见后方传来的警笛声时，他再一次露出了微笑。  
  
“他来了。”  
  
“好吧，把你的驾照给我，”Pansy说。  
  
“啥？”  
  
“赶紧给我，我去跟他谈，”Pansy从Draco手里抢过驾照然后下车了，Draco从后视镜里看见Pansy朝Harry走去，他突然有点紧张。他们开始说话了，Pansy在大笑，Harry也跟着微笑起来。Harry对Draco微笑的次数屈指可数，而Draco的朋友第一次见到Harry，就得到了他的微笑？Draco突然感觉有点嫉妒，他看见Pansy扯过Harry的笔在他的记事本上写了些什么，然后拍了拍他的肩膀回到了车上。  
  
“什么？怎么回事儿？你们说了什么？”当汽车再次起步的时候，他着急地问道。  
  
“没什么，他让我们走了，”Pansy耸了耸肩。  
  
“什么？怎么会？我——”  
  
“冷静点儿，”Pansy打断他。“我是个律师，我知道怎么说服别人，你知道吗？我们今晚出门玩吧。”  
  
“什么？Pansy！”  
  
“你不能老惦记Harry了，那么，今晚八点，我来接你，反正Hermione今晚也很忙，”Pansy叹了口气，“行了，Draco，我请客好吧，”她说。操，她真的很擅长说服别人，于是Draco点点头，把Pansy和他自己送回了家。  
  
*  
  
“来了！”Draco匆匆穿上他的紧身黑牛仔裤朝门口跑去。Pansy从来没有这么早到过，他才刚刚洗完澡，只来得及套上一件白色衬衫，连纽扣都没系扣就去开门了。  
  
“Pansy为什么你这么早——就——”Draco停下了系纽扣的动作，抬头看着站在他面前的人，“你不是Pansy。”  
  
“嗨，”Harry微笑着说，他的双手放在背后，穿着黑色皮夹克和牛仔裤，里面搭了一件深蓝色t恤，他的头发还是像往常一样乱。Draco呆了几秒钟之后，突然意识到他衬衫的纽扣还没系好，于是他立刻抬手捂住他裸露的胸口。  
  
“我——抱歉，我以为...”  
  
“对，关于那个...”Harry从身后拿出一束鲜花，还有一小盒巧克力。  
  
“给，我...我不知道你喜欢什么，”Harry撇着嘴笑了笑。“我朋友说鲜花和巧克力总是最好的选择，我也不知道怎么就信了他的话，”他低声轻笑着说，Draco从Harry手里接过了他的礼物。  
  
“谢谢你，”Draco微笑着说。“我很喜欢，但...我还是不明白，为什么你会在这儿。”  
  
“呃，Pansy...你朋友，她是个非常直率的人。”（straightforward）  
  
“她是很直率，没错，但她绝对不直，相信我，”他笑着回答。“她跟你说了些什么？”  
  
“没说太多...她说...”

  
  
_*****  
“嗨，我是Draco的朋友Pansy，你是Harry对吗？”Pansy一走到Harry面前就开始发问了。  
  
“呃对，但是——”  
  
“是这样的，他喜欢你，你喜欢他，但你在工作所以我猜你不能在工作中出错，”Pansy挑起眉说。“对吗？”  
“呃，对。”  
  
“所以你也喜欢他？”  
  
“嗯...他确实很...”  
  
“有趣？性感？火辣迷人？聪明？帅气？”她一口气列出所有褒义的形容词，Harry有些脸红的笑了笑。  
  
“是的，都是。”  
  
“不出所料，”Pansy说。“好，那你什么时候下班？不，不用告诉我了，你今天得请假，这是Draco家的地址，今晚八点去这儿见他，噢等等，我等会儿过来一趟给你点东西，你好送给他。”  
  
“等一下？啥？”  
  
“你得跟他去约会。你俩到底什么时候才能不再拐弯抹角？我不想再听他喋喋不休地谈论你了，所以，今晚八点，他家地址，约会，他喜欢的餐厅，给，别迟到了，”Pansy把这些写到了Harry的记事本上，然后拍了拍他的肩膀转身走开了。Harry傻傻地站在原地看着他们驾车离开了，显然他的大脑正在努力消化刚刚发生的事儿。  
***** _  
  


“所以...就是这样的。”  
  
“老天，”Draco大笑着说。“抱歉，她有时候就是会这样。”  
  
“不不，我很高兴她这样做了，”Harry挠了挠脖子。“我确实喜欢你，但是我得在工作的时候保持专业。”  
  
“真的吗？为什么？”Draco穿上外套转身关上公寓门，他们一起朝着走廊的电梯走去。  
  
“我本来是个警探，但呃...我做了一些不太好的事儿，所以警监让我当一个月交警作为惩罚。”  
  
“真的吗？你做了什么？”他们走进了电梯，Draco问。  
  
“我...撞晕了我的搭档，因为我当时正在追捕罪犯，他挡住我了，”Harry嘴角挂着藏不住的笑意，Draco哼了一声。  
  
“所以你就被停职了，然后被迫来当交警？”  
  
“对，没错，”他低声笑着。“噢等等，Pansy叫我给你这个，”他从夹克内袋里掏出一个正方形的红色小盒子递给Draco。  
  
“这太诡异了，”Draco打开壳子看见了两对手铐，一对是红色的绒毛，另一对是黑色的绒毛，他立刻红着脸，砰的一声关上盒子。“那个臭女人，”他无声地咒骂道。  
  
“这是什么？她还给了我一张便条，”Harry从另一边口袋里掏出便条递给他，Draco叹了口气，不用看也知道她会写什么：  
  
留着做爱的时候用，我知道你喜欢这个。——P.P  
  
确实如Pansy所说，Draco的脸又红了。  
  
“不，没什么，Pansy...她一直都这么奇怪又疯癫。”  
  
“真的吗？她也许有点疯癫，但她很会送礼物，”Harry微笑着说，“我很喜欢手铐，”他对Draco眨了眨眼睛。电梯门开了，Draco目瞪口呆地望着这位警探。  
  
“什么？你...”  
  
“她展示给我看了，在警局里，大庭广众之下，”Harry走出电梯，朝Draco伸出一只手。“她说我也许会想对你用手铐，”Draco握住Harry的手掌，但这句话让他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
  
“我的天，”Draco把Harry推回了电梯里。  
  
“等等，约会呢——”  
  
“不需要了，我想要你，就现在，”Draco按了他公寓所在的楼层数，然后扑到满脸通红的Harry面前。“现在，请逮捕我吧，警官，”他的吐息若有似无地扫在Harry的嘴唇上，在电梯门合上的那一刻，他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在了一起。  
  
*  
  
一回到公寓，Draco就保持着紧贴Harry嘴唇的姿势扯掉了自己的衣服，Harry的舌头太妙了，每当他的手掌滑过Draco赤裸的身体，Draco都能感觉到一股愉悦的震颤从他的脊椎蔓延至全身。  
  
“天哪快操我，”当他们终于分开嘴唇喘气时，Draco口齿不清地低声说。于是Harry脱掉了他的t恤，Draco惊呆了，“靠，认真的吗？”Draco用双手抚摸欣赏着Harry的腹肌，该死的，这个男人的身体简直就是一件艺术品，Draco非常非常愿意让他把自己操到不省人事。Harry把Draco推倒在床上，压在他身上再次开始吻他。  
  
“你真美，”Draco因为这句赞赏而脸红了，但下一秒，Harry就捉住了他的两只手腕，他吓了一跳。  
  
“等——噢...”当Harry拿出Pansy早些时候给他的手铐时，Draco突然反应了过来。  
  
“你要逮捕我吗，警官？”他挑逗地说。  
  


  
“据你的档案来看，我不得不这么做，”当Harry笑着想要拷上了Draco双手的时候，Draco突然翻了个身，跨坐在Harry身上得意洋洋地坏笑起来。  
  
“噢坏了，我猜是我要逮捕你了，Potter警官，”他拿起那副红色绒毛的手铐把Harry的手腕拷在了床头，而另一只手腕用上了黑色绒毛的那副手铐。  
  
“唔，红色和黑色很衬你，”Draco俯下身。“现在，你想要什么，Harry？”  
  
“你，你的一切，我想要你，”Harry喃喃地回答，Draco微笑着脱掉了他们身上最后的衣物，然后着迷的望着Harry的...阴茎。  
  
“该死，我感觉自己在做梦，”Draco抚摸着Harry早已勃起的阴茎说，他能感受到Harry灼热的视线，他能感受到Harry在期待他做些什么，所以他做了，他伸出舌头舔了舔Harry的勃起，Harry立刻爆出了几句咒骂。  
  
“操，”Harry低头望着他，Draco咧嘴一笑，把Harry整根吞了进去，他晃动着脑袋用力吸吮着，同时用舌头抚慰着Harry不断渗出前液阴茎顶部，接着Draco用牙齿轻轻刮了刮他的阴茎，Harry忍不住颤抖了起来。  
  
“Draco，停下，”当Harry说出这句话时，两人的视线紧紧地交缠在一起，但Draco却只是笑了笑，然后把Harry的硬挺更深地吞进嘴里，直到龟头抵住他柔软的口腔深处，Harry因此呻吟得更厉害了，他感觉Harry快射了，所以他停了下来，坐起身开始抚摸他自己的阴茎。  
  
“那你现在想干什么，Harry？”  
  
“过来，”Harry低声说，Draco靠了过去咬住Harry 的下唇撩拨他，“我想吃你。”Draco的心脏差点因为这句话从胸腔里蹦出来，看来Potter警官并不像他外表那么纯洁。Draco吻了吻Harry的下巴，调整位置坐在了Harry的脸上，这感觉很奇怪，从来没有人为他这样做过，甚至是他的前男友。Harry湿热的呼吸扫在他的屁股上，当Harry潮湿的舌头舔上他的会阴时，Draco忍不住颤抖起来。  
  
“操，”他用双手撑在Harry的腰上稳住自己的身体，Harry的舌尖挑逗地舔弄着他的入口。“Harry。”  
  
“嘘宝贝，我会让你舒服的。”所以现在Potter警官还会说下流话了，棒极了，他还能让Draco更欲火焚身一点吗？答案是能，因为他把自己的舌尖戳了进去，Draco脑子里唯一的——不，他的大脑一片空白，他已经无法思考了。当Harry的舌头开始抽插着扩张他时，他只能用力咬住他的下嘴唇。  
  
“Harry，”Draco呻吟着弓起背，他的体内爆发出一阵快感，如果Harry再继续用舌头操他的话，他就要射了，所以唯一的解决方案就是离开Harry的舌头。于是Draco从Harry脸上退开了，他转过身喘着粗气跨坐在Harry身上。  
  
“该我了，”他从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑油，倒在自己手上，骑在Harry身上用开始手指扩张自己。  
  
“天，”Draco呻吟着把两根手指推进了体内，然后双指搅动了几下，他不得不这样做，否则他没法承受Harry的阴茎。  
  
“Draco，”他闻声抬起头，发现Harry的绿眼睛里充满了，现在立刻马上就想要操Draco的欲望。  
  
“啊哦，差点把你给忘了，”Draco哼哼一声抽出手指，扶着Harry的阴茎缓缓地沉下身体。  
  
“哦-噢，天，太棒了，”他忍不住大声呻吟起来，Harry真的太大了，Draco感觉自己都快被撕裂了，但幸运的是他妥善地润滑扩张了自己，但这感觉真的很美妙，当他终于完全坐了下去时，他吻了吻Harry迷人又锋利的下颌线，开始像职业牛仔骑马一样扭动了起来。  
  
“啊操，”Draco前后晃动着身体，以获得更多的摩擦和快感。“yes，yes，yes！”他呜咽着骑在Harry身上爽到翻白眼，他几乎只能看到天花板了，但耳边却仍然能听到Harry的低声呻吟。  
  
“Draco，”Harry低声叫他，Draco低下头。  
  
“我是不是快把你逼疯了，Harry？”  
  
“有一说一，是的，但是我得提醒你一下，”Harry说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“情趣手铐非常容易被挣脱，”下一秒，Harry就啪的一声挣脱了手铐，Draco被他突然的动作吓呆了，一副手铐挂在床头上，另一幅还把Harry的另一只手腕拷在床头上。  
  
“Harry！”当Draco被Harry拽下来亲吻时，他饥渴地喘息着，他们的舌头紧紧缠绕在一起。Harry开始专注又认真地操起了Draco，他加快了速度，每一次又深又狠抽插和撞击都Draco控制不住地大声哭喊。  
  
“Harry Harry，求你了，”Draco呜咽着说。  
  
“你确实把我逼疯了，”Harry咬着他的耳朵说，同时用力挺动臀部操干着他，Draco不得不把手撑在Harry的脑袋旁稳住自己，他朝自己的身下伸出手想要抚摸他的阴茎，但Harry拍开了他的手，不断地戳刺着他的前列腺，于是Draco在没有碰到自己阴茎的情况下，被操到大哭，最终射在了Harry的肚子上。当Harry终于释放在Draco的身体里之后，Draco抹掉了额头上的汗水瘫倒在Harry身上，房间里回荡着俩人粗重的喘息声。  
  
  
  
  
“你...你他妈是怎么挣脱那些手铐的？”Draco在呼吸逐渐平稳之后问到，他把头埋在Harry的颈侧，这个男人的阴茎还在Draco的屁股里，他满足地叹了口气，开始用手指在Harry宽阔的胸膛划圈。  
  
“不是告诉你了吗，情趣手铐真的非常好挣脱，稍微用点力就成了。”  
  
“也许是因为你非一般的强壮，警探/警官先生，”Draco说，Harry低声笑了起来，“如果你觉得这些手铐很垃圾，那我什么时候才能试试你真正的手铐呢？”  
  
“这个好商量，我可以安排，但是得留到下次，你逃不掉的，”Harry咧嘴一笑，再次吻上了Draco的嘴唇，Draco微笑着回应他，用力抱紧这个男人，拉起毛毯盖在了他们的身上。接下来的事儿，就不用多说啦。

  
  
**THE END**


End file.
